Hey Kirk
by tastyboots
Summary: For the prompt: Jim. Leather jacket. Tight pants. Guitar. Singing  and yes, he has a great voice .


The crew of the U.S.S. Enterprise had all started to get to know each other better in the handful of months since Nero's attack, especially on shore leave where their actions weren't constrained by duty or the chain of command. Usually, some crew members would be required to remain on the ship, but it was their first trip back to Earth, so everyone was planet-side either partying or visiting friends and family. James T. Kirk didn't particularly feel like visiting his family, so he had invited a handful of the crew members he was closer to out for some drinks. Jim had thoughtfully invited Spock who accepted the invitation with a nod of his head.

Jim took every opportunity he could to dress out of uniform, preferring his own clothes to the regulation gold shirt he was required to wear practically every day. Tonight he wore his favorite leather jacket over a simple tee and a pair of jeans.

"Don'cha think those are a little tight, Jim?" Bones asked, pointedly raising an eyebrow at his friend's pants.

Jim smirked in response and led the way into the bar. The place wasn't all that rowdy as far as bars that Jim liked generally went and there was a live band playing off in one corner. A few beers in and Jim was chatting up the band and using plenty of excessive hand gestures. If anyone thought that maybe Captain Kirk couldn't hold his liquor as well as they thought he could, they didn't say anything.

Jim wasn't actually all that drunk, a little tipsy maybe, but he definitely wasn't plastered. Besides, the band members were actually pretty cool; they bought him a beer after he admitted that he was really into old classic rock from the 20th century. Half-way through said beer Jim had convinced one of them to let him use their guitar and had settled down on a stool in front of the mic.

Only a few people noticed the change in music at first, but heads began to swivel in the captain's direction as soon as Kirk opened his mouth. Bones had heard Jim play guitar before back at the Academy, but he had never heard him sing, and apparently, according to crew's stunned expressions, neither had anyone else present. Hardly anyone recognized the centuries-old song, except for a couple of music buffs, but everyone seemed to enjoy it nonetheless.

"Hey Jude, don't make it bad, take a sad song and make it better. Remember to let her into your heart, then you can start to make it better."

Scotty was the first to get up and head towards the stage, but the rest of the crew and a couple of the music buffs followed. Even Spock, eyebrow raised, moved closer to the make-shift stage. By the second verse a few of the more hammered bar flies were swaying back-and-forth to the music, arms haphazardly thrown over each other's shoulders and by the chorus the rest of the band had picked up their instruments to give Jim some backup.

"And anytime you feel the pain, hey Jude, refrain, don't carry the world upon your shoulders. For well you know that it's a fool who plays it cool by making his world a little colder. Na na na na na na na na."

The situation greatly intrigued Spock. The words to this melody were clearly illogical and nonsensical as it was impossible for one man to carry a planet upon his shoulders or single-handedly decrease the temperature of an entire world even with today's technology. The lyrics, however, were not the most fascinating facet of the situation; Spock took a moment to catalog the responses of the other patrons and noticed that 93.43729% of them were giving the captain their full attention. He had to admit to that Kirk's voice was quite soothing and his vocal range impressive, but as Vulcans did not sing, he had little to compare it to.

"Hey Jude, don't make it bad, take a sad song and make it better. Remember to let her under your skin, then you'll begin to make it better better better better better better, oh."

As soon as Jim stopped playing the bar broke out into applause. His smile stretched from ear-to-ear and there may even have been a blush, but no one could prove it. A couple of people tossed some money into the tip jar mistakenly thinking Jim was part of the band who quickly invited him to play a few more songs with them.

"I should probably get back to my friends," Kirk said, nodding in the direction of his crew.

"We'll give you a share of the tips," the lead singer offered.

Jim glanced over at his friends; Bones shrugged, Scotty raised his glass, Spock raised an eyebrow, Sulu grinned, and Chekov looked ridiculously happy and gave him two thumps up. Jim chuckled and graciously accepted.


End file.
